


A Prince and His Knight

by MizuLeKitten



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Dorks in Love, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Knight Shiro (Voltron), M/M, Prince Lance (Voltron), reassurance, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-18 03:43:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13091709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MizuLeKitten/pseuds/MizuLeKitten
Summary: Prince Lance has been planning for this diplomatic event for ages. When the Alteans finally arrive, Lance makes himself for a fool. A little support from his favorite knight goes a long way...





	A Prince and His Knight

Lance stared down at the scattering of pages in front of him. The dark text was blurred, mixing together to form a mess of black ink that Lance couldn’t decipher even if he tried, and he had been trying. He’d been sitting at the desk ever since his embarrassment at dinner. He had reviewed the many reports days prior, and had already memorized percentages and statements. It was better to rest then keep reviewing.

That had been Lance’s thought process until dinner. The Altean diplomatic party had arrived that day, and Lance had already screwed it all up. He was going to need every last bit of studying to restore his honor among the Alteans. This treaty was important, and his mother had entrusted him with organizing it. It was his time to shine, and he was balking under the pressure. He let out a groan before letting his head fall onto the table with a thud. He was doomed.

“That bad?”

Lance perked up. His eyes went wide as he turned to look towards the doorway. There, in all his glory, stood Sir Shirogane. He was still wearing his leather armor as if he had arrived not moments ago, and the first place he had gone was to Lance.

“Shiro!” Lance launched himself from his chair, barreling into Shiro and hugging him. Shiro stumbled back a bit, before returning the embrace with a chuckle. Lance buried his face in the nook of Shiro’s neck, breathing in the scent of leather and sweat that followed Shiro wherever he went.

They stayed like that for a moment, basking in one another’s presence. Lance looked up, a smile on his face. “I thought you were stationed by the coast until the end of winter?”

Shiro’s hand came up to run through Lance’s hair. Lance leaned into the action. “Queen Luxia called me back earlier. She’s worried the Galra might try to interfere with the peace talks, and wanted the extra guards.”

Lance frowned. The Galra were surely going to try and interfere with the talks. It was something Lance had been more than aware of when he had started planning for the event, working in close communication with the Altean’s chief organizer Coran to ensure that both parties were aware of the many different escape routes if something were to happen. Of course, with Shiro here, the Galra were sure to turn tail and run. No one in their right mind would try and go against the Baku’s most decorated knight and his team. It would be suicide.

Shiro leaned down, pressing a kiss to Lance’s forehead that had Lance relaxing back into Shiro’s arms. “Nothing will go wrong, love. I assure you.”

“Not on your end, at least,” Lance could feel the bitterness of his tone sour his mouth. “I’ll probably manage to screw something up in the talks…”

“What happened?” the genuine concern in Shiro’s voice had Lance melting. “In your last letter to me you were so confident.”

Despite the way Lance was melting inside, the embarrassment of dinner flooded back tenfold, and Lance looked away. “Dinner happened. I, uh, got excited about a topic, and, you know that thing I do when I get excited...”

“You talk with your hands,” Shiro completed Lance’s thought.

“Yeah, that.” Lance tried not to feel so pleased that Shiro was able to guess what he had done, but if the warm feeling in his chest was anything to go by, he had failed. Regardless, Lance continued his story. “I, uh, was being served some soup, and, well… It got spilt all over my lap. The whole pot… in my lap.”

Shiro chuckled, no doubt shaking his head. “You’re adorable, you know.”

“Yeah,” Lance glared up at him, “if you call embarrassing myself in front of the  _ Princess  _ of Altea adorable.”

Shiro smiled, genuine and sure, “I do.”

Lance rolled his eyes, and let his head drop back against Shiro’s shoulder.

“Are you really that upset by it?”

“Yes,” Lance groaned. “Shiro, it’s my job to secure the treaty and they-” Lance voice cracked, and he could feel frustrated tears welling up in his eyes, “they probably think I’m a stupid prince who can’t do anything.”

Shiro’s hand came up to rub at Lance’s back soothingly. “You said it was the Princess that was there?”

Lance nodded into Shiro’s shoulder. He wanted to bask in this comfort for a little longer, put off reality for one more tick.

“Did you get angry?”

“No…”

“Did you yell?”

Lance pulled back at that, “Of course not. Shiro, I never yell at staff-”

“What did you do then?”

“I don’t see how this matters,” Lance gave Shiro a quizzical look.

Shiro smiled down at Lance. “I know the Princess, she judges people based on their actions. Yes, you knocked a pot of soup all over yourself, but you were kind and courteous despite your social standing as Prince. You have little to prove to her. I bet you even apologized to the server.”

Lance buried his face back in Shiro’s armor. He couldn’t handle such a fond look being directed his way, despite how often it was. “I offered to help make more too…”

Shiro barked out a laugh, squeezing his arms back around Lance. “See? Nothing to worry about. She may think you’re a tad unorthodox, but nothing negative.”

“Are you positive?” Lance knew he sounded vulnerable. Despite his self imposed confidence, it was nice to hear others reassure him, to back up his bravado.

“Positive.” Shiro placed a kiss to the top of Lance’s head. “Now get ready for bed. It’s been ages since I’ve been able to lie beside you, and I wish to make the most of it.”

Lance gasped as he took a step back. He brought his hand up to his heart, a scandalized expression making home on his face. “Sir Shirogane, how dare you suggest something so scandalous! And with your prince no less.”

Shiro grinned. He fell into the game easy as he snatched Lance by the waist and pulled Lance flush against himself. “I believe it was my prince who first suggested bedding together.”

Lance turned his nose, feigning ignorance. “We have no idea what you’re talking about. We would do no such thing.”

“Okay,” Shiro released Lance from his grip. He took a step back, turning towards the door. “If my prince does not wish for my company I shall take my leave.”

Lance surged forward, grabbing Shiro by the arm. “No! We never said that -  _ I  _ never said that.” Lance ditched the royal we, and thus lost their little game.

“Really,” Shiro teased, not even bothering to hide the grin on his face, “because I could’ve sworn that-”

Lance leaned up on his tippy toes, interrupting Shiro with a kiss. He pulled back, a smirk on his features. “Does that prove my word?”

Shiro leaned down for another kiss, smiling against Lance’s lips. Lance may have lost their little game, but he would win the war with his knight by his side.

**Author's Note:**

> 2 outta 6 down!  
> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
